SAHABUTT
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Bilangnya sih, sahabat, tapi ... rasa pacar. / "Gandengan terosss, kek nenek-nenek mau nyebrang. Cuih, sahabat my butt!" – Sehun. [CHANBAEK,BOYS LOVE]
1. Chapter 1: Nyu

**SAHABUTT**

_Bilangnya sih, sahabat, tapi ... rasa pacar._

_"Gandengan terosss, kek nenek-nenek mau nyebrang. Cuih, sahabat my butt!" – Sehun._

'ㅅ'

**Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

**Boy's Love**

**Romance, Fluffy, Comedy**

_Iya, kali ini aku bawain BL soalnya kangen, dan lebih cocok aja juga. Tolong jangan protes, ya._

_Dan ini salah satu plot ter-mainstream dalam banyak cerita. Bacaan ringan tanpa plot dan konflik berarti._

_Untuk menebus karakter Chanyeol yang ngeselin di Baby Scandal dan Paper Hearts, wkwk._

_._

_._

_._

**Dear readers, plagiat itu jahat. Dan memberi bintang nggak akan bikin jari kamu patah. Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**1\. ****Nyu**

**.**

_Chanyeollie! Bangun Chanyeollie! Aku siram, nih! Ayo, bangun! Nanti Hyunee maraaahhh... Chanyeollie!_

Gumaman. Sedikit gerakan. Dan jemari-jemari panjang lentik menemukan tujuan; tombol 'tunda' di ponsel android hitam yang bukan miliknya. Minimal ia bisa kembali tidur selama lima menit ke depan. Tapi ...

_Woy! Baekhyunee bangun! Hayo loh, nanti telat! _Suara bass itu terdengar. Nyaring. Menyebalkan. _Baekhyunee! Baekhyunee ayo bangun! Kalo enggak bangun digigit Chanyeol._

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak-gerak lagi di luar selimut yang membungkusnya kaki hingga kepala. Namun kali ini, ia tidak berhasil menemukan mangsa. Membuat kesadarannya lebih cepat kembali dari yang ia harapkan.

"Chanyeol ...," gumamnya serak. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke objek hangat yang sedari tadi mengungkungnya. Ia yakin itu dada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol matiin alarmnya."

Lalu ia kembali menenggelamkan wajah di dada—atau mungkin ketek pria itu. Suara Chanyeol yang mirip konser itu segera terputus. Tapi tentu saja, harapan Baekhyun untuk kembali tidur tidak dapat terwujud semudah itu. Menit berikutnya ia merasakan pundaknya diguncang-guncang.

"Nyu, ayo bangun!" Bahkan dalam keadaan setengah sadar pun ia tahu itu suara Chanyeol. "Udah telah nih, sekolah."

"5 menit lagi, Yeol... Masih ngantuk."

"Kita udah telat, Nyu!"

"Hmm Chanyeol aja yang sekolah. Hyunee mau bobo..."

Chanyeol, yang sudah duduk di atas kasur setelah (dengan hati-hati) menyingkirkan Baekhyun yang gelendotan di badannya, menggeleng. Salahnya, sih. Sudah tahu Baekhyun itu kalau main _game _susah diajak udahan. Hasilnya? Mereka main sampai jam tiga pagi. Benar-benar tidak kerasa. Waktu memang selalu terasa kayak berlari kalau lagi sama Baekhyun.

Kenapa mereka tidur berdua? Satu kasur di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun yang agak mungil seperti orangnya? Itu kebiasaan. Semacam tradisi mingguan. Tiap jum'at malam, mereka bakal gantian menginap di rumah satu sama lain, atau malam-malam lain kalau sedang mood. Seringnya sih, Chanyeol yang menginap, karena Baekhyun sering malas (takut juga) untuk keluar-keluar. Anak rumahan dia, walaupun di luar pecicilan kayak cabe.

"Hyunee nggak boleh gitu. Kamu 'kan udah 7 hari nggak masuk semester ini, nanti nggak naik kelas, lagi."

"Chanyeol ..."

Mulai, deh. Nada manjanya. Jurus andalannya. Jurus yang lebih mempan dari _oboru bunshin no jitsu _untuk membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa bilang tidak.

"Nggak, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. Dan jika ia sudah menggunakan nama asli, berarti ucapannya tidak bisa dibantah-bantah.

"Tapi-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapi. Kamu harus mandi sekarang, ayo!"

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya dari selimut, mengintip. Lalu, matanya yang mungil mengerjap-ngerjap. "Mandiin~"

**'ㅅ'**

"Baekhyuuuun! Masih belum siap juga?"

Seorang wanita melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar bernuansa _pink _milik Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah dalam usaha mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun serta mengancingkan kemeja seragam untuknya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan mata terpejam, mencoba tidur kembali, mungkin.

Dasar. Padahal sudah mandi.

"Bentar lagi, Mama Byun!" Chanyeol yang menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia mengambil sisir lalu dengan telaten menyisiri cokelat karamel rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyunnya sendiri masih mencoba tidur.

Byun Yoona geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan anak bungsunya itu. Baekhyun itu tipe anak yang suka bermanja-manja, tapi hanya pada orang-orang terdekat. Dalam kasus ini, dia manja sekali pada Chanyeol. Sejak pertama kali Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang waktu mereka masih SMP, mereka sudah tampak seakrab itu meski belum lama kenal. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan mereka semakin menempel. Layaknya sepasang sendal jepit.

Rumah Baekhyun adalah rumah kedua Chanyeol dan sebaliknya. Mama Baekhyun adalah mama kedua Chanyeol. Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

"Udah, Chanyeol. Nggak usah dimanja Baekhyunnya. Kebiasaan. Kamu cepet turun buat sarapan, ya. Mama masak nasi goreng banyak. Jangan nggak diabisin!" Di saat-saat seperti ini, saat Mama Byun bicara dengan kecepatan cahaya, Chanyeol tahu darimana kecerewetan Baekhyun diturunkan.

Iya, Baekhyun itu aslinya cerewet, hiperaktif. Lihat saja kalau fase bangun tidurnya sudah menghilang.

"Iya, Ma. Bentar lagi kita turun."

Sepeninggal Mama Byun, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil tas Baekhyun, memasukkan buku-buku sesuai jadwal, lalu menyandangkannya pada Baekhyun yang diam kayak batu.

Chanyeol berjongkok di sisi kasur, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Baekhyun, dengan wajah bayinya, bibir tipisnya yang merah muda, yang sekarang mengerucut lucu.

"Nyu, bangun! Ayo sarapan," bujuknya seraya mengunyel-unyel pipi gembul itu. Suka saja. Kadang Baekhyun suka protes karena merasa Chanyeol telah menjadikannya _squishy _pribadi, tapi sekarang ia kayaknya terlalu mengantuk untuk protes.

"Mager, Yeol," rengeknya. "Ngantuk~"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

Yasudah. Gendong saja.

**'ㅅ'**

**A/N: Hiyaaa maafkan aku yang suka bikin cerita baru. Aku tuh gelisah kalo ide nggak ditulis. Sumpah ini bakal pendek aja. **


	2. Chapter 2: Yang

**Lupa bilang, ini tuh nonbaku ya.**

**.**

* * *

**2\. Yang**

**.**

Kim Jongin adalah murid baru. Pindah sekitar dua hari yang lalu, dan malangnya, mendapat jatah sebangku dengan Sehun di pojokan.

Pertama, ia pikir Sehun itu judes karena mukanya memang begitu, nggak nyante, Eh tapi kemudian Jongin pikir dia baik, ngajak ngobrol. Ternyata, itu juga salah. Karena Sehun itu ... menyesatkan.

"Eh, tahu Kyungsoo nggak?" Dia memulai, mencolek lengan Jongin yang diam dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Biasa murid baru, setannya belum keluar.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Itu." Dengan dagu setajam silet, Sehun menunjukkan seorang anak yang duduk di barisan depan. Kecil. Berkacamata. Sedang sibuk membaca. Intinya, di lihat dari sei manapun, dia tidak tampak berbahaya. Kayak bayi malah. "Lo dapat salam dari dia. Katanya, lo ganteng banget, jadi pengen kenalan."

Hah masa?

Kalau saja kulit Jongin agak putihan, pasti sudah kelihatan merah pipinya. Untung tidak.

"S-salam balik deh."

"Jangan salam aja, ajak kenalan, dong!" Itu Jongdae yang menyahut. Ia duduk di depan Sehun. Suaranya yang khas cetar membahana, suka mengalahkan _speaker_ sekolah.

"I-iya deh. Nanti."

"Yes!" Sehun dan Jongdae ber_high-five _ria. Sama-sama melemparkan senyum jahat terselubung satu sama lain. Kasian Jongin. Belum pernah disambit Kyungsoo dengan kaleng yang dimasukkan dalam kaus kaki dia.

"Good morning!"

Seantero kelas menengok ke pintu. Sedetik, lalu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

Chanyeol di sana, melambai layaknya idol dengan tangan kiri di udara. Tangan kanannya, tentu saja, menggandeng Baekhyun.

Dulu, semester awal, waktu semuanya masih murid baru dan masih sok pemalu, semua pasti tercengang setiap melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bukan hanya pulang pergi barengan, tapi kemana-mana juga gandengan. Seperti truk gandeng. Layaknya sepasang sepatu. Bagai sumpit dibelah dua. Itulah pokoknya.

Kalau bukan Baekhyun yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol sambil tidur pas jalan, pasti Chanyeol yang kawal depan belakang samping. Persis _boydguard. _Sampai-sampai Sehun cs menjuluki Park Chanwall aka dinding yang protektif pada Baekhyun dimanapun.

"Duh, nggak bakal ilang juga Bapak, Baekhyunnya kalo nggak digandeng mah," Jongdae berkomentar.

"Gandeng terosss! Kek nenek-nenek mau nyebrang." Sehun.

"Bacot!" Baekhyun yang menggubris. "Sirik aja! Mentang-mentang jomblo nggak ada yang gandeng," ia memeletkan lidah, mengundang wajah murka teman-temannya.

"Emang situ sendiri _taken_?!" balas Jongdae tidak terima. "Sesama jomblo jangan saling menghina, ya!"

"Gue kan punya Chanyeol, weh."

Dengan sumringah setelah Jongdae kehilangan kata-kata, Baekhyun mengacak-acak tasnya dengan tangan kiri. Karena yang kanan lagi digandeng Chanyeol.

Ia lalu menyerahkan bukunya persis di muka Jongdae. Persis. Sampai nempel.

"Nyontek PR Bahasa Inggris dong Dae. Gua lupa ngerjain."

"Nggak tahu diri, ya lo. Abis ngajak berantem minta nyontek!"

"Ih, Jongdae jangan pelit-pelit dong. Nanti susah jodoh loh, hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum polos. Chanyeol ngakak di belakangnya. Pokoknya, Baekhyun mau bilang apa aja, pasti dia yang tertawa paling keras.

"Gua juga lupa."

"Gua dong. Mau nyontek? Tlaktir dulu," Sehun dengan sombongnya mengeluarkan buku. Ini momen langka dimana ia tidak lupa mengerjakan PR.

"Traktir," Chanyeol mengoreksi, membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Bodo lah. Mau nyontek nggak nih?!"

Jongdae buru-buru ikut mengambil buku. "Nggak usah ngegas kali, anak cebong!"

"Yeu, bacot lo, toa Syahrini!"

"Lo badan kotak!"

"Daripada elu, muka kotak!"

Dan, Sehun dan Jongdae nyaris baku hantam. Baekhyun memamfaatkan situasi dengan baik, ia mengambil buku PR Sehun dan pulpen entah milik siapa lalu segera duduk di bangku kosong di sisi Jongdae. Minseok kemarin tidak masuk karena sakit, sepertinya hari ini sama.

"Soal nomor satu ... _Good morning? _Jawabannya _Good morning _juga. Nomor dua ... _How are you? _Sehun. Hm.."

Ia mulai menyalin. Tapi begitu menuju soal nomor tiga, pulpen di tangannya kehabisan tinta. Baekhyun menggeledah tasnya lagi, mencari-cari. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan ia sudah kelahan dan sepertinya tetap tidak ketemu.

Dengan wajah memelas natural, ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Ambilin pulpen di tas dong, Yang."

Sehun tersedak, jambakannya pada rambut Jongdae terlepas. Yang lain, yang semula ribut berebut contekan segera terdiam. Jongin, yang notabene tidak tahu apa-apa mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kalian cocok banget ya, berdua," komentarnya. "Romantis."

"Udah jadian?" Sehun menaikkan alis.

"Ih Jongin apaan sih. Sehun juga." Tawa Baekhyun memecah suasana tegang. "Orang kami cuma sahabatan kok, iya kan, Yang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Terus apaan tuh, sayang-sayangan segala?!" Jongdae tidak terima. Seolah dia adalah korban PHP di sini.

"Sayang apaan. Aku manggil Chanyeol Yang tuh, Tiang, maksudnya!"

"Sama kayak Nyu, Unyu," Chanyeol menambahkan, tidak lupa mengusel-usel pipi Baekhyun gemas. Setelah menghabiskan seporsi nasi goreng tadi pagi, sepertinya nasinya berkumpul di pipi.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Jongin bingung. Jongdae dan yang lain menatap simpati. Mereka semua pernah berada dalam posisi itu. "Kalian serius nggak pacaran?"

"Nggak. Sahabatan doang," jawab si dua sejoli kompak. Lalu mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum.

"SAHABATAN NDASMU!" Semua orang sewot.

**'ㅅ'**

**A/N: Cerita ini gaje memang. Tapi ... suka nggak, Yang? **

**Respon chapter kemaren bener-bener bikin semangat. review ya?**


	3. Chapter 3: Berisik

**3\. Berisik**

**.**

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Junmyeon sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan. Mereka membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi satu buah meja panjang di sudut. Seperti biasa, Junmyeon yang paling rajin bertugas mencatat, yang lainnya mencari bahan dan jawaban.

Yang lainnya selain Baekhyun. Karena anak itu selain untuk mengurangi pasokan oksigen teman-temannya, tidak mempunyai faedah apa-apa dalam kelompok.

Seperti sekarang, contohnya. Di saat yang lain serius mengerjakan, ia justru mengambil sebuah majalah lama dan mulai membolak-baliknya dengan berisik.

"Kyungjja lihat, deh! SNSD ini!" ujarnya antusias, menunjuk-nunjuk halaman berdebu sambil menjawil-jawil Kyungsoo.

Yang dipanggil tidak menggubris. Ia sudah terlatih sejak lama untuk berpura-pura bahwa Baekhyun itu tidak ada, hanya mitos.

Tapi, seperti halnya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga sudah melatih bakatnya sejak kecil untuk bicara tanpa saringan, tanpa rem. Ada yang mendengarkan atau tidak, ia akan terus bicara.

"Ih, ini kan yang jaman Gennie ia kan, yang baju pink ini? Eh Genie apa Gee, ya? Kayaknya Gennie deh. Duh, cantik-cantik lagi. Gue dulu paling suka tuh jaman Gee. Yang mereka jadi manekin terus hidup itu loh, Kyung! Inget kan? Walaupun dia bukan bias gue, tapi Yoona cantik banget di situ, bias wrecker lah pokoknya. Terus Yuri—"

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memberinya tatap memperingatkan. Cukup satu delikan tajam selama delapan detik, dan itu biasanya sukses membungkam siapa saja, Termasuk Baekhyun.

Sayangnya, hanya bertahan kurang dari satu menit. Detik ketika Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada tugasnya, Baekhyun mengoceh lagi.

"Hiyaaa! Ada TVXQ masa! Ini majalah tahun berapa sih? Mereka masih berlima ya ampuuuunn! Mana Jaejoong cakep banget-"

"Baekhyun!" Kali ini Junmyeon dan Sehun yang menegur secara bersamaan. Dengan menahan kesal Sehun merebut majalahnya. "Berisik. Ntar ditegur Bu Hyorin yang galak itu elah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tidak terima.

"Sehun ih. Gue tuh boseeen. Kapan sih selesainya?!"

"Makanya lo bantu, biar cepet kelar!"

"Males. Bagian gue kan udah dikerjain Chanyeol," ujarnya bangga seraya memeletkan bibir. Tidak lupa matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tekun mengerjakan tugas, lalu memijit pundaknya.

"Semangat Chanyeol! Sedikit lagi!"

Satu menit melakukannya bersemangat, lalu ia tumbang lagi, menjatuhkan kepada di punggung tegap pria tinggi itu.

"Yang, masih lama, ya? Hyunee laper. Pengen makan bakso masa. Tapi males yang di kantin. Pengen yang di depan sekolah, kuahnya lebih enak. Terus baksonya lebih berasa. Ah, jadi pengen es campur juga. Yang di depannya itu kan enak, Yeol. Nanti kita ke sana, ya?"

Merasa tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduk demi mengintip Chanyeol. Suaranya ia keraskan. "Ya? Ya? Chanyeol, ya?"

_Buk!_

Sayangnya, yang merespon justru Sehun dengan memukul kepala cowok pendek itu dengan pulpen, mengakibatkan Baekhyun yang justru memekik histeris.

"Auuu! Sakit tahu!"

"Sshhh!" Nyaris semua orang memperingati. Pasalnya, Bu Hyorin sudah mendelik ke arah mereka.

"Diem nggak lo?" Kyungsoo mengancam.

Harusnya ia ingat, bahwa Baekhyun bukan sosok yang suka menurut. Dia itu tipe ... pembangkang.

"Emang kenapa sih gue berisik, mulut-mulut gue! Mau protes? Sini! Sini!" ujarnya seraya memonyong-monyongkan bibir. "Gue lagi pengen ngomong jadi gue bakal tetep ngomong—"

Meletakkan pulpennya dengan gaya dramatis, Kyungsoo berujar dingin. "Chanyeol."

Itu kode. Artinya, ketika semua orang sudah menyerah menghadapi Baekhyun, mereka menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apaan sih, Yang? Emang gue nggak boleh ngomong? Dosa, gitu? Emang gue nggak boleh laper? Salah kalo gue laper? Gue berisik karena gue laper, Yeol. Kalian nggak pengertian ih. Nanti—"

Seketika ucapan Baekhyun terpotong menjadi 'Hmmp' yang samar. Chanyeol membekapnya, membuat Baekhyun mati-matian meronta.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol sadar nggak tadi bekapnya belom cuci tangan! Tadi itu tangan bekas apaan lagi! Tadi ke toilet, kan? Terus jajan cireng juga di depan! Terus main basket juga! Udah dicuci belum? Kotor tau ah, ntar kalo Hyunee cacingan terus perutnya gede kayak hamil emang Chanyeol mau tanggung jawab? Kalo mau bekap tuh seenggaknya pakai tissue bas—"

_Cup._

Baekhyun mengerjap. Omongannya terhenti. Otaknya tahu-tahu macet. Chanyeol barusaja menciumnya. Di bibir.

"Berisik tahu nggak. Diem dulu, abis ini kita makan."

Dan Baekhyun seketika diam. Sama seperti yang lain, yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan mulut terganga.

"Wow," Jongin berbisik.

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Gini caranya, sahabatan aja terus sampe bikin anak!"

.

.

.

**Pendek ya ;v ya karena ceritanya ringan juga. Pokoknya makasih banyak ih responnya jadi terharu.  
Ada yang nanya ini di post di WP juga kah? Iya. cari aja usernama _specialnay27_**


	4. Chapter 4: Pacar

**4\. Pacar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cieee Baekhyun!"

Pagi-pagi, kelas sudah heboh. Pasalnya, barusan, Baekhyun ditembak kakak kelas. Cewek. Mantan ketua OSIS, katanya. Dan Baekhyun syok. Soalnya, waktu kelas sepuluh dia mengidolakan mbak-mbak satu ini.

Namanya Kim Taeyeon.

Pertama kali ditembak cewek, di depan seluruh anak pula. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk terima. Lebih tepatnya, belum bisa memikirkan dengan sempurna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Nanti pas istirahat jemput aku, ya," Taeyeon tersenyum manis. "Kita makan bareng."

"Oke," Baekhyun balas tersenyum tak kalah manis. Atau mungkin, lebih manis.

"Idih, cantikan cowoknya masa," begitu bisik anak-anak cewek dari angkatan senior.

"Taeyeon mainnya sama abege. Tante-tante banget nggak, sih?"

Tapi ya, semua itu hanya bisik-bisik. Kecil-kecil begitu, Taeyeon adalah salah satu murid paling berkharisma di sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam, setidaknya di hadapan mukanya.

Dan seperti itulah, mereka berjanji. Baru ketika mendekati jam istirahat, Baekhyun diserang panik.

"Chanyeol!" Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol yang sedang tidur. Kebetulan, saat itu jam pelajaran Kimia, dan gurunya jarang datang.

"Hm?" Hanya itu. Hanya gumaman yang Baekhyun terima sementara Chanyeol tidak bergerak dari posisinya sedikitpun.

"Ih, Yang! Bantuin napa!"

Kali ini, Chanyeol menurut. Ia memindahkan wajahnya yang semula membelakangi sekarang menghadap Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Gue mau nge-_date_ nih jam istirahat. Gimana dong?"

"Nge-_date_?"

"Sama Kak Taeyeon," Baekhyun merengut. Ia benar-benar panik, seperti ... PANIK! Dan Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan antusiasme sama sekali.

"Ya ... ngedate aja. Makan. Udah."

"Ih, Chanyeol gimana sih! Gugup, tahu! Gimana dong?!"

Chanyeol menukar posisinya lagi, kembali membelakangi Baekhyun.

"TIAAAANGGG! Hyunee dicuekin masa. Nanti temenin ya, ngedatenya?"

"Hmm."

"Tiaaanggg!" Ia menggoyang-goyang lengan Chanyeol lagi, wajahnya sememelas-memelasnya, meskipun Chanyeol sedang tidak melihat.

"Iya, iya," gumam Chanyeol, kemudian tidur.

.

* * *

.

"Bro, lo sehat?"

Setelah dorong-mendorong di antara teman satu geng, akhirnya Sehun yang mendekati Chanyeol. Kasian. Sejak Baekhyun resmi jadian dengan kakak kelas dan mengeloyor pergi saat jam kosong, entah kemana, Chanyeol hanya menenggelamkan wajah di meja, lemas. Entah hilang kemana si tukang onar. Dan sepertinya Sehun harus berada di sana, jaga-jaga kalau Chanyeol perlu bahu untuk bersandar atau dada untuk menangis.

_Okay_, _nope. That's gay._

"Apaan, sih?!" Chanyeol mendelik pada Sehun yang mendudukkan diri di sisinya. "Ngapain lo di sini?!"

"Siapa tahu lo butuh curhat."

"Nggak! Curhat apaan? Sana! Sana! Minggat! Bikin gerah lo," ujarnya seraya mengipas-ngipaskan baju seragamnya bagian dada. "Panas banget ini di kelas, nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba."

Sehun dan Jongdae yang berdiri di sisi meja berpandangan. Saling mendorong lagi dengan tatapan mata. Kemudian, dengan memberanikan diri, Jongdae menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata.

"Itu sih, hati lo, sebenarnya."

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun, kamu mau makan apa?" Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Taeyeon bertanya. Di tangannya tergenggam buku menu. "Ada es teh, es jeruk, es kelapa—"

"Baekhyun lagi sakit, nggak boleh minum es," itu Chanyeol yang buru-buru menyela. "Jus stroberi aja nggak pake es. Makannya ... nasi goreng aja, ya, Nyu?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, lagi pengen itu juga."

"O... ke. Aku samaan juga kalo gitu."

Tiga detik berlalu. Taeyeon menunggu, namun Baekhyun tidak juga berinisiatif bangkit dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan mereka berdua seperti pasangan-pasangan lain. Anak itu justru sibuk memeriksa ponselnya.

Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Yaudah gue aja yang pesenin," Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menatap teman-teman lainnya, Sehun dkk yang duduk di meja sebelah. "Kalian mau nitip sekalian? Tapi bayar masing-masing!"

Sehun bersidekap. "Aku sih nggak bayar, kalian yang tlaktir."

"KUNTI!" Jongdae menyemburkan es jeruk bekas orang yang langsung diminumnya tanpa permisi. "Nyontekin PR Bahasa Inggris yang salah semua aja belagu amat lo!"

"Kalian udah janji, ya, bakal nlaktil!"

"DOWNLOAD R DULU SANA BARU NGOMONG, PANTAT WAJAN!"

Usai mereka berkelahi, Chanyeol telah lama menghilang dari sana.

.

* * *

.

Jika Taeyeon semula berharap ia bisa menceritakan kencan pertamanya seperti kencan Kris dan Jessica minggu lalu, yang dielu-elukan seantero sekolah sebagai _couple goals, _romantis, dan lain-lain, atau seperti Sooyoung dan pacarnya yang selalu suap-suapan, maka ia harus kecewa berat saat ini.

Karena meski bermenit-menit berlalu, Baekhyun tidak kunjung peka.

Justru, ia harus ternganga-nganga begitu makanan datang, Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih piring Baekhyun, memindahkan potongan-potongan mentimun dari piring pacarnya ke piring Chanyeol sendiri sebelum mengembalikannya.

Lalu Baekhyun makan dengan lahap. Chanyeol juga. Semua orang juga. Kecuali Taeyeon.

"Nyu, suka ini, kan?" Chanyeol, dengan alaminya menyuapi Baekhyun potongan telur miliknya. Seisi kantin kecuali mereka sendiri menjadi terpesona.

Tapi, Taeyeon tidak terima, tentu saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku pengen nyicip nasgor kamu."

Sesaat, Baekhyun berhenti menguyah. Ia membiarkan mulutnya penuh begitu saja sementara ia menatap Taeyeon bingung. "Kan kita mesennya sama. Nasgor kamu juga masih banyak."

_Ih, jadi cowok nggak peka._

"Tapi... aku pengen ayam kamu."

Secara refleks, Baekhyun menyembunyikan nasi bertabur ayam suwir serta sepotong ayam tepung bagian paha miliknya dengan kedua tangan. "Tapi ini kan ayam aku."

"Baekhyun itu bisa berantem cuma buat rebutan ayam," Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menambahkan ayam miliknya ke piring Baekhyun. "Gue aja sering dicakar."

Taeyeon mengunci bibir dan meremas sendok di tangannya kuat. Tapi, Baekhyun tetap saja tidak peka, dia terlalu bahagia mendapatkan ekstra ayam suwir dari Chanyeol. Belum lagi jus stroberi tanpa es enak juga, ia menenggak nyaris separuhnya dan bersendawa begitu saja. Noda-noda bekas jus menghiasi seputaran bibirnya.

"Kamu tuh, kebiasaan. Kalau makan suka belepotan."

Seolah tidak lagi ingat (atau tepatnya peduli) dengan keberadaan Taeyeon, Taeyeon yang kini berstatus pacar Baekhyun di depan mereka, Chanyeol refleks meraih tissue untuk membersihkan mulut Baekhyun. Kebiasaan itu sudah ia tekuni bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, manis, hingga matanya hanya berupa dua lengkung sabit. Jenis senyum yang membuat Chanyeol tidak lagi mampu memedulikan hal-hal sekitar.

"Hehe, makasih, Yang."

Separuh kantin tersedak mendengarnya.

.

[]

.

**Ini proyek iseng aja ya. Kayak drabble-drabble aja jadi nggak berurutan banget. Dan dilanjut kalo ada ide aja. Makasih XD**


End file.
